What Am I Missing?
by What'dIMiss
Summary: Thomas has a good feeling about today, April 13th. But his friends are hiding something from him, and he can't figure out what. High School AU. Lots of purple and sparkly stuff. You have been warned. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Hamilfans of the world! I have for you a silly birthday story that is way overdue. I started this in the hopes of it being posted on Thomas Jeffersons birthday, April 13th, but alas, it was not to be.**

 **This is my first multi-chapter Hamilton story. Not sure about consistent updates at the moment, but it will be finished!...eventually.**

 **Enjoy!:)**

Thomas Jefferson had a good feeling about today. He couldn't place his finger on it, but he knew it would be great, just like him.

He woke up feeling fresh as a daisy, his poofy hair barely covering his face like it normally does in the morning. He immediately changed out of his matching purple pajama pants and top into a purple shirt, black jeans, purple shoes, and an expensive fuchsia cardigan sweater. He grabbed his sunglasses and made his way out the door in the way he does. Life was good. Yet he still felt he was missing something...

He hopped into his car(naturally it was purple) and drove to school, otherwise known as his place to rub his wealth and popularity into his enemy's faces. When he arrived, he saw his best friend James Madison standing on the steps. He was wearing a blue shirt and a gray hooded jacket like he always did, but what something was shining from his lapel...a round purple pin that sparkled? What is this!? Why didn't he, Thomas, the master of all things purple, sparkly, and fabulous, receive one of these beautiful accessories?!

"James! What are you wearing?" Thomas asked, pointing to the pin. "Why don't I have one?"

James kept his eyes to the ground and smiled. "You'll see, Tommy. Soon you'll see..." He darted his eyes back up and coughed a little.

Thomas raised an eyebrow at his friend. James was definitely keeping something from him. Nevertheless, he placed an arm around James' shoulder. He smiled his charming grin. "C'mon, Jamie, you can tell me what's on ya mind. We're besties, aren't we?"

James nodded. "Of course, Thomas."

Thomas smiled again. "Good."

James looked at his watch. "We'd better get inside, before the King gets all 'sending full battalions to remind us of his love' again."

Thomas laughed. "Let's go."

They ran into the building, with Thomas, being a couple feet taller than James, striding ahead.

 **Reviews, faves, follows, they are all appreciated! See you next update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next little chapter of this story! You can expect the next update by...uh...y'know, I'll get back to y'all on that. I have a lot going on right now.**

 **Thanks to NightWarrior410, iColor with Crayons and FoxGirl426 for reviewing. :D**

 **Enjoy!:)**

"What am I missing? I feel like I'm missin' something."

Lunch time. Thomas and Jamie sat at their normal table in the middle of the cafeteria. Aaron Burr, another student who seemed to think he was their friend and worthy of sitting at the table where it happens, decided to take up residence there. He was currently reading a book while eating his lunch he'd brought from... wherever he lived. He didn't have many friends, so no one knew.

Thomas, who generally ignored Aaron and his quietness, couldn't help but notice he was wearing a sparkly purple pin like Jamie's . "Hey, Burr."

Aaron looked up, surprised Thomas actually had spoken to him. He had gotten used to being ignored. "What, Thomas?"

"Where'd y'all get those fabulous pins? I asked Jamie, but he gave me the King excuse." Thomas chuckled. That was a running joke at their school.

Aaron looked down and smiled, similar to how Jamie did before. He shut his book, stood up, and walked away, still grinning. He then went to sit down with the Hamilsquad, who received him with suspicion as they glanced at Alex, who simply smiled at Aaron and nodded.

Aaron sat down with them, and John, Alex's boyfriend, crossed his arms as he, Lafayette and Hercules raised their eyebrows at the newcomer they didn't particularly enjoy the company of. As soon as he said something Thomas couldn't hear, they all laughed and then nodded. They leaned in to hear Aaron speak to them further. He wasn't a particularly loud person, what with his 'talk less smile more' mentality he enjoyed flaunting 24/7. They retreated with devious grins on all their faces, the largest on Alex's.

"What are they so smug about?" Thomas wondered aloud.

Jamie just shrugged and went back to eating.

Thomas looked back at the Hamilsquad. They had resumed eating.

"Whacked out juniors." He muttered.

Later, he caught them all wearing pins.

 **Review if you want, and see you guys next chapter, whenever that is!:)**


End file.
